


The prettiest thing

by a_little_delirium



Series: Ennotana Week 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, EnnoTana Week, EnnoTana Week 2018, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_delirium/pseuds/a_little_delirium
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara is a single florist part-timer and Tanaka Ryuunosuke needs a bouquet for his sister's weedding.They encounter in the Dream Flower Shop and start a friendship.Maybe it will evolve to something more?





	The prettiest thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic ever and english isn't my first language, so if you have some tip about how to make this work better you can talk to me.
> 
>  
> 
> About this universe:  
> \- the color of the hair of people changes with their emotions  
> \- normally the color doesn't stay for more than 5 minutes  
> \- the stronger the emotion, the brighter the color  
> \- there are charms that lessen the color about 70%  
> \- painting also works, covering about 95% 
> 
>  
> 
> Some color and their emotions:  
> \- red: love  
> \- pink: crush/attraattraction  
> \- bright yellow: happiness  
> \- orange: irritation  
> \- pink-ish orange: embarrassment  
> \- royal blue: sadness
> 
>    
> Day 1: red / spring / flowers
> 
>  
> 
> I think this is all! Have fun!

If you want Ennoshita's opinion, the worst (and best) time of the year to work on a flower shop is spring. Really. Although there are lots of beautiful flowers and customers, it's also full of love, a not very good thing to the very much single Chikara. 

The worst part is when someone comes to buy a bouquet and their hair is crimson red or pink. It always makes Chikara fear that his own hair is light blue inside his hat or beanie. 

And no matter how much Ennoshita wished to hate the spring, he loves it with every fiber in his body.

Just as his monologue finishes, two customers enter the shop talking loudly and making a ruckus. The boy can feel himself becoming annoyed (his hair becomes orange for a second). He can't see the two, but he can hear and they came to buy a bouquet as a gift for someone.

Noticing that he is being impolite hearing them talk even if they can be heard from everywhere, he welcomes the loud customers. "Hello, welcome to Dream Flower Shop , how can I help you?" 

It seems that they didn't notice Chikara's presence because they flinch when the attendant speakes.

The boy with a buzz cut is a bit intimidating, but the way he keeps gaping like a fish while looking at Ennoshita ruins the delinquent image. On the other hand, the other one, a chibi who looks way younger than he probably is, looks amazed at his friend's expression. 

"So," the short one says with a loud voice, "My bro needs a really amazing bouquet for his sister!" Now Ennoshita can see that the end of his hair have a bit of yellow.

"What's the occasion?" Chikara asks, side-eyeing the 'bro' of the chibi.

"Saeko-neesan is going to marry! We are going to be her best men!" He says, looking awfully proud. 

"Do any of you have any preferences? When is the wedding?" 

"Neither of us understand a thing 'bout flowers, so we let you pick. And the wedding is..." the boy starts murmuring, stoping abruptly "Is in three days!" 

What? Chikara almost yells. But tries to calm himself.

"Okay, just fill this," he says handing him a 'contract'. "You need to sign in the places marked with pen and put one or two people to pick the bouquet." He finishes with a breath.

"'kay." 

While the customers are occupied, Chikara starts sketching some bouquets. Maybe something more colorful and spring-y will do. He immerses himself so much that the chibi has to fake a cough to pick his attention. Ennoshita looks up.

"Here," the chibi hands him the 'contract'."For the record, I'm Nishinoya Yuu and he is Tanaka Ryuunosuke."

 

After that the customers- no, Nishinoya and Tanaka are gone, leaving Chikara alone to think about how he will make the bouquet. 

At the same time in another place, Noya is mocking Ryuu for being silently eyeing the florist while his hair was an undeniably light pink for a very long time.

 

◇•◇•◇•◇

 

After that, Tanaka starts coming regularly to the flower shop, using for the first time in his life bracelets to lessen the color of his hair, which becomes pink almost every time he thinks of the pretty florist with sleepy eyes. 

As Noya would say, he is in deep.

With a sigh, he enters the flower shop for the third time in the week, his eyes looking for Ennoshita, finding him in the middle of making a bouquet.

Ryuu could spend an entire day talking about how pretty Chikara looked right now. He choose every flower with care, putting them in order to fit the sketch he made in his notebook. 

But, unfortunately, he did not have an entire day to spend in Ennoshita's company. So he smiled and called the florist.

"Ennoshita!" The way the boy looked up at him should be illegal.

"Tanaka!" He smiled back, leaving the bouquet for another moment in favor of talking with his... hm.. friend. Yes, his friend. 

"How are you?" Tanaka asked, genuinely interested.

"The same way as the other days," Liar, his mind shouted.

"Really?" Ryuu came here enough to notice the way Ennoshita was behaving was abnormal. Nervous, if the way he was moving his hands a lot more than normaly.

"Ok, no," he sighed. "My roommate and my friend began dating. And I'm happy for them, I have seen their pinning since high school, it was horrendous..." Ennoshita stoped.

"But...?"

"But seeing a perfect couple when you're as single as I am is tiring," he sighed again "I have been pulling all nighters in the uni. The pros is that I finished a work due to next month. The cons is that I'm awake for almost 18 hours in a row."

"Holy shit! You'll die if you keep doing that!" There was panic in Tanaka's voice, although his hair didn't change colors.

The rest of the time was spent with Tanaka lecturing Ennoshita about his health and how "the shit you're doing is going to make you end dead" in his words.

Ennoshita was really happy with how much his friend (Tanaka was his friend, he tried to convince himself) worried about him. But his happiness vanished to give room for panic when he saw the tips of his hair dark pink. Almost red.

Shit.

Chikara was in deep and didn't even notice.

 

◇•◇•◇•◇

 

Happily, for both Tanaka and Ennoshita, the problem with the florist's roommate was resolved. 

Ryuu was not a very much perceptive person, but even he could tell Chikara was using hats that covered more and more of his hair. Not that Tanaka could complain. He never entered the shop without a charm to lessen the color of his hair.

Maybe Chikara was interested in someone who he saw frequently. 

The thought came with a wave of pain that made his hair a shade of blue for almost five minutes. Wow. He really was fucked.

To make his thoughts even better, the next time he went to the flower shop, he was greeted with a sight that made his blood run cold and his breath stop for a few seconds.

Ennoshita (his friend and crush of almost six months) was talking with a blond guy. Nothing out of the normal. Except Chikara wasn't wearing none of his beanies or hats.

For the first time since meeting him, Ryuu saw his hair. It was short and seemed silky, but the color wasn't the pretty brown of every day. 

The color was kind of a pink-ish orange. 

Tanaka knew, even without looking his hair, he was embarrassed. Very much so. If the way he talked and moved was a hint.

The thing with Ennoshita was he not always talked only with his voice. He used his hands, he walked, his eyes sparkled, all of that. And Tanaka was weak for that, even when he used all of that to be annoyed with him.

Without even entering the flower shop, Ryuu went home. Not realizing his own hair was dark green even wearing the charm.

Jealousy is a really ugly thing, he thought to himself.

 

◇•◇•◇•◇

 

If there was a thing Ennoshita knew, were the days Tanaka came to the shop. This is exactly why he was so afraid of him coming right now.

In short, his roommate, Hisashi, decided it was a good idea to come to the shop in the same day as Tanaka. Luckily for the florist, his bald friend (and now admitted crush) still haven't come by.

"So, Hisashi," Ennoshita said with his voice dripping in false coldness. "Why are you here in one of the days I told you to not come?"

His best friend smiled, although a bit forced, and took his new beanie. Giggling when he saw the red in the end of the brunette's hair. "You are really head over heels for him."

"Shut up," he murmured without bite, feeling his own cheeks warming and knowing the embarrassing color of his own hair without looking.

"The reason I'm here is..." he bit his lip, probably embarrassed. "I fought with Kazuhito."

So that's why he looks so dejected. Must have been a pretty bad fight for him to look for help with Chikara. 

So Ennoshita did what he was good. Bouquets. 

Hisashi already could hear the gears in his friend's head while he looked around the pale yellow shop for the right flower. He did a little yell of victory when he found the right one.

"What about white tulips?" Chikara suggested while alredy making the bouquet. "They mean sending a message of forgiveness. In your case, asking for forgiviness." 

He finished the bouquet while he talked more about the meaning of different types of flowers. 

"Here," he gave his friend the flowers. "I don't know what the fight was about, but hurry up and make up."

Chikara smiled to his friend, feeling proud of himself from how pretty the bouquet turned to be. Hisashi thanked him and flew from the shop, probably going to Kazuhito's house. 

"I think Ryuu won't come today," he sighed, thinking about how much he wanted he and Tanaka could be like Hisashi and Kazuhito. 

 

◇•◇•◇•◇

 

After two weeks without going to the flower shop but still talking every day with Ennoshita, Tanaka is going to invite him to a date. This or he isn't Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

He made this decision after Noya convinced him that it was now or never. This and a good number of good pressure. The most effective was definitely: "What if he drops the job? He is only a part timer, right? You could never see him anymore."

Now the arguments sound a bit stupid, but he already is in front of the shop with good clothes and without a charm. So there is no option of running away. The point of it is to be more sincere than ever. Showing his colors in their full power is a way of doing it.

He takes a deep and enters. 

He immediately takes notice of Chikara sketching something. It's now or never.

Tanaka makes his way to the boy with strong steps, focused gaze and a smal grin. Except that with each step he takes his confidence gets smaller. But he alredy is face to face with Chikara and the florist is eyeing him with curiosity.

Shit.

"Hello," wow, eloquent. 

"Hi," Ennoshita smiles.

"Hm...," Ask him, his brain shouts, "Maybedoyouwannagoonadatewithme?"

Shit.

He closes his eyes waiting for the rejection.

"What?" Chikara sounds hopeful and not mad. This is good.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" He asks again, dying a little inside. 

Chikara is sure he is dreaming.

The boy who he was crushing for about six months is asking him on a date. And his hair is the most pretty shade of red he has ever seen.

"Holy shit," Chikara murmurs to himself "Fuck yes!" Maybe it was impolite to shout like that. Maybe he didn't care. Of course he didn't care.

Tanaka breathed in relief, his hair losing its color. Then Ennoshita did something he never thought he would do in front of the other boy. 

He took of his beanie, revealing his own hair probably redder than Tanaka's. Maybe his own cheeks were red. Who cares?

"So..." Tanaka started.

"I like you, Ryuu!" Chikara said on a whim.

Tanaka is sure he died right then.

What Ennoshita saw after his confession was the confirmation that this boy was perfect for him. 

And if anyone asks Ennoshita what was the prettiest thing he saw, he would say with confidence it was seeing Tanaka blushing until every part of his face was the same color as his crimson hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is a-little-delirium


End file.
